1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and device used for repairing the refractory lining wall of a furnace vessel. More specifically, to repair an internal degradation of refractory brick which typically lines the interior of blast furnaces and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been used to pump refractory repair material into the inner surface wall of a furnace while the furnace is still “in heat”, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,959, 4,065,059, 2,253,646, 4,465,648, and 5,833,811.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,959 a gun for applying refractory repair material can be seen in which moistened refractory material is injected through an elongated tube inserted through an opening in a furnace wall and repair material is ejected from an end nozzle tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,059 is directed to a repair gun for coke ovens having an air cooled pressurized insulated tube with an internal pipe through which repair material is transported and expelled from the carrying tip at 90 degree angle to its longitudinal axis.
A hot blast furnace lining repair apparatus can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,648 having a vertically descending support and transfer tube into the furnace which has a collapsible arm with a nozzle end for repairing the liner from inside the furnace when it is shut down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,648 discloses a method for repairing a refractory wall of a furnace from the outside in which an injection nozzle is inserted having multiple refractory studs which are incorporated into the repair material as it is being made. Multiple discharge outlets open laterally from the nozzle near its conical head and in perpendicular direction to the horizontal axis of the nozzle.